


Even darkness can love

by Cosmo_Mellow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmo_Mellow/pseuds/Cosmo_Mellow
Summary: "I'm fine""Your not ""Really I'am"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phantom a Decepticon and router a auto bot former Decepticon medic along side knock out . Router finds finds Phantom injured so he decides to help him. But router starts having feelings for phantom and little does he know phantom feels the same way,but router is presumed dead only the Autobots,the Autobots human ally's and phantom know about this, but what if another deception finds out
Relationships: OC/OC, Phantom/router





	1. Chapter 1

Routers POV:

' Energon signal ' router thought looking at a cave. He vented before he walked into the cave he saw a Energon on trail he decided to follow it what he saw surprised him.

Phantom the Decepticon was sitting there optics offline he was wounded. He stepped forward a bit trying not to wake up the Decepticon if he did wake up he would probably die, But then he realized something he was alone there wasn't another Decepticon around. 'Did they leave him here to die?' He thought, he took another step but he crunched a rock underneath his ped, 

Phantoms optics snapped open and he turned he servo into a gun pointing it at router 

Phantoms POV:

My optics snapped open when I heard small rocks being crushed under a ped. I saw a bot standing there looking at me and I turned my servo into a gun pointing it at the autobot. "WHO THE FRAG ARE YOU!!" I snapped, The autobot stared at me "my name is router" the auto bot said 'wait router like the dead Decepticon medic?' I thought "like the dead Decepticon medic?" I asked "no I was just named after him" this so called router said. I didn't believe him 

anyways what do you want?" I asked still pointing my gun at him "to help you" router said. "Why would you help me" I asked "because it's the right thing todo" Router said, I scoffed Router started to walk towards me , i hissed at him. He kept getting closer he knelt beside me and grabbed my arm and started repairing me, "turn the gun back into your servo" router said. I did as he said, I turned my gun into my servo he started repairing where my gun would of hid. 

"Ow" I whined as he started repairing other parts of my body. Phantom whined a bit more "your acting different from what everyone see's you as" router said "well I'm this is a different ways to meet me" I answered "and this was a real scaring experience" phantom joked. router stared at him with the 'why?' Look, I chuckled at the look he gave me when he was finished repairing phantom he got up 

"Well I better get going" router said "okay then" I replied "you have a way back to the nemesis,right?" Router asked. "Yeah I should" I answered before getting up, router exited the cave I exited the cave when he got into his ground bridge, I then called for a ground bridge a portal with swirls of green,pink and purple appeared, I walked threw it

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey guys cosmo here this chapter was just how they met


	2. Chapter 2

Routers POV.  
Present day

I walked to where phantom and I would meet. We had got close almost too close I believed. I walked into the cave we've never seen a single autobot or Decepticon here besides us of course. I saw phantom leaning on a wall of the cave "didn't think you'd come" he'd say looking at me, "when have I not came" I asked grinning as I walked closer to him.

"Fair enough" he said with a grin, I leaned against the same wall as him. 'Primus why do I feel so weird" I thought, "wait... do I actually have a crush on him?" I thought, I didn't even realize I was blushing. "You okay?" He asked I snapped out of my thought "yeah" I said calmly, he smiled "whatever you say doc" he said it was clear he was teasing me, "don't call me that" I said blushing

"Whatever you say~" he teases again. I blushed and looked away from him "what cha wanna do?" He asked  
"I don't know" I replied. He chuckled I blushed a bit 'it's so cute when he laughs' I thought, he looked at me "I think we better go back to our teams, it's getting late" he said. I nodded in agreement but I didn't wanna leave. 

"Meet again after tomorrow ?" He asked. I nodded, i exited the cave and called for a ground bridge ratchet sent me one and then I walked threw.

Phantoms POV   
I watched router leave "Primus he's so adorable" I muttered to myself. I also exited the cave and called for a ground bridge sound wave sent me one. I walked threw it once it came, I exited the room where the ground bridge controls were. Knockout saw me “hey, Megatron’s been looking for you” knockout said as he walked up to me “what does he want” I asked. “I dunno” knockout replied, “alright thanks knockout” I said before 

walking to were Megatron was(idk the room name). “Your we’re looking for me?” I asked “yes,soundwave has showed me, that you have been secretly befriending an autobot” Megatron said before turning to me “w-we-“ I was cut off from him growling.megatron walk towards me, I was shaking but then he hit me again,again and again. I started to bleed a lot of Energon before passing out

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oh noes megatron is hurting da dude, what will happen next?


	3. Chapter 2

Routers POV.   
I walked threw a ground bridge where Ratchet said he saw a Energon signal. 'Decepticon life signal detected near you,tell me where you are and I'll send you a bridge' ratchet said threw the com link "no need I'll be fine" I replied. I walked to where the Energon signal, my optics were wide at what I saw phantom was there laying on the ground bleeding Energon. 

I picked him up "ratchet send me a ground bridge" I com linked him. He sent me a ground bridge but once I walked threw Arcee turned her Servos into guns when she saw I was holding a Decepticon. "Router are you out of your mind?" She asked "probably" I replied. Raf,Miko and jack saw the Decepticon in my arms "what con is that?" Miko asked 

"That's phantom,deception lieutenant" ratchet said "now Router tell me why you thought it would be a good idea to bring a Decepticon in our base?" Ratchet said. I just ignored him and walked to the medical bay "well he seems to want to help him." Arcee said "he was bleeding Energon" Arcee continued. I placed phantom on the medical berth and started to repair his injuries. 

Phantoms POV:  
4 hours later  
I groaned and woke up a bright light was hurting my optics "someone turn that light down” I said with a groan, I heard pedsteps and then the light turned down “thanks” I said “no problem” said someone I recognized that voice. I shot up from the medical berth and saw Router standing there looking at me,  
I tried to get up but my side hurt I put my servo on where it hurt. 

“where am I” I asked looking at router “auto bot base” router replied “what?!” I yelled, I must of yelled loudly because a auto bot came running in “wha- oh he’s awake” a orange and white autobot said. I just stared at him with a cold glare “why am I here” I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice “I found you on the ground injured so I brought you back to base and helped you” Router said “oh....thanks....” I said

I felt embarrassed I’m a deception that bots fear, but yet I got harmed and left for dead, and I thanked him I wouldn’t of cared if only Router was in the room when I thanked him but another bot was there


End file.
